


Restarting from Scratch

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Vergil experiencing the human world, hinted Vergil x Reader at the VERY end of the fic, or Vergil being a lovesick idiot and not knowing, vergil being awkward, yeah... that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: After your tiny "vacation", you decide it's high time you get your business going once more. The only problem is that you need a new space.There are a few promising candidates in that department but nothing is really speaking to you.You decide to go out and see these buildings for yourself. To get a good look at them and all.And Vergil has somewhow agreed to come along with you.Will you find a new location for the new and improved Sinful Temptations? Or will it all be a bust?
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You sat at your desk in your bedroom, looking over photos of four properties that you got from your visit to the bank. Everything was locked up and the twins were out on a late mission. Your window was locked but your curtains were open a smidge to let in some moonlight.

All seemed to be lovely properties but only one could be the location of the new Sinful Temptations.

On top of all of that, each property is close to Devil May Cry, so getting to work from the shop will be no issue, either way.

Still, you know better than to dive into something all willy-nilly. You're going to have to see each property for yourself for better judgement.

As you placed the photos back in the manila envelope, you picked up on the muffled sound of the front door being unlocked.  _ Looks like they're back… _

You listened as Dante and Vergil conversed about the mission. Just the usual small talk: Dante suggesting to order delivery and Vergil shooting it down.

You continued to listen as they made their way up the stairs and to their respective rooms.

Eventually, you went to sleep as well.

\----------------------------

When you got up the next morning, you shot out of bed and got ready. You took a quick shower and scoured your closet. With autumn on the way, the days have gotten cooler. You pulled out a black tunic top. You smiled at the maple leaves that dotted the top.  _ Lady really knows how to pick out clothes. _

After doing some more digging, you pulled out your favorite black jeans and dark brown knee length boots.

When you were all changed and ready, you packed your canvas bag.  _ Phone… notepad… envelope with pics of properties… aaaand holy water spray. _

When you left your room, it came to no surprise that the shop was quiet. Neither twin was awake at 6am. Even Vergil, the stoic twin, hates to get up early in the morning.

_ I'll make a quick breakfast for them before I leave… _

After a quick look around the kitchen, you spotted your homemade buttermilk bread loaf and got an idea: breakfast sandwiches.

You pulled out six eggs, butter, the bread loaf, a block of cheddar, and a package of frozen sausage patties.

When the sausage and eggs were starting to sizzle, you added a tiny bit of salt and pepper to each and put six slices of bread into the toaster, internally thanking Nico for the six slot toaster.  _ Just enough for them to be crispy… _

You were so focused on your cooking, you didn't hear movement above you.

When the sausage and eggs were done and the bread was crisp, you began to assemble the sandwiches.

First, you lightly buttered the four toast slices. Then you laid out a layer of eggs, a slice of cheddar, sausage, and a second slice of cheese. All of it topped off with lightly buttered toast.

When the three sandwiches were assembled, you wrapped eachin in aluminum foil tightly.

While you were digging through the drawers for sticky notes and a marker, your ears picked up on heavy footsteps.  _ Dante. _

You glanced at the clock.  _ A little before 7am. He's up SUPER early. _

Dante sleepily trudged into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee "Smells great"

You smiled as you wrote Dant's name on a red sticky note and Vergil's on a blue sticky note "Just some simple breakfast sandwiches. Only take yours! I'd rather not return to blood on the floor"

Dante looked over your outfit "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to be checking out some buildings. It's high time that I restart my business"

Dante sipped his coffee as he asked "Anything look promising?"

"A couple of them do. But I want to get a good look at them before I move forward"

Dante hummed in agreement "Makes sense"

After he left with his sandwich and took his usual seat behind the desk, Vergil entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Vergil" you greeted with a warm smile.

Vergil nodded as he poured his coffee "Good morning" he spotted the wrapped up sandwich "I see you made breakfast"

"Just simple breakfast sandwiches. Nothing fancy"

Vergil hummed "I'm sure they taste delightful considering Dante is currently eating his"

You blushed lightly as you cleared your throat "Th-thanks"

"Now, may I ask where you are going at such an early hour?"

You dug through your bag and pulled out the manila envelope "I'm going to be checking out some empty buildings. I really want to restart my business". You showed Vergil the various photos of each property. He looked each photo over with a careful eye.

"Will you be going by yourself?"

"I was planning on that, yes" you replied. You looked over the photos once more before a small idea came to your head "Unless… do you want to come along?"

"Do you want me to join you?"

You nodded "I think having a second opinion would help me greatly"

"You have a point"

"So… are you?"

Vergil pondered for a moment before he gave an affirmative nod "I will"

"Great!" you smiled "I'm leaving in a minute. Do you need to get ready?"

Vergil looked down at his sleep clothes "Of course. You know I don't like looking like a drifter. I'm not Dante"

"I heard that!" Dante yelled from the lobby, causing you to snicker and Vergil to roll his eyes.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby, then"

Vergil nodded before leaving to go change.

After you packed your sandwich, you decided to sit on the leather sofa next to Dante's desk and wait for Vergil.

Dante glanced over at you with a sly smirk. A smirk that immediately put you on edge.

"What…" you fretted.

"You really have Verge wrapped around your finger, don't ya?" the red hunter insinuated.

A prickly feeling went down your spine as you sputtered "Wh--what are you talking about?"

With a chuckle, Dante conceded "You only had to ask Mr Stick-In-The-Mud himself to come with you once. I ask him something and I get the usual dirty look"

"That's because you always mess with him"

Dante huffed a laugh "Yeah. I know" he shook his head "All I'm saying is he's not like that with everyone else"

"That's not true and you know it" you refuted "Do you remember when Kyrie asked him to help watch the kids?"

Dante waved his hand dismissively "Ah… that's Kyrie, though. No one can say no to her"

You sighed. He was right about that "If what you say is true, it's really no big deal. He just being a friend"

Dante hummed but said nothing more.  _ Friend… right… _

Just as you were about to speak some more, Vergil came strolling down the stairs. He was dawning his usual outfit and held the Yamato in hand.

You stood from the sofa as you asked "You all ready, Vergil?"

Vergil gave a curt nod with a hum.

"Good! Let's get going while there's still daylight!"

As Vergil opened the front doors for you, Dante called out in a teasing manner "Don't stay out too late, kids!"

That earned him a summoned sword to the shoulder.

"Vergil!" you gasped in a reprimanding tone.

"He'll live"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shop searching with you, Vergil experiences some of the lowest points of the human. Nothing in a terrible sense. More like a "why are they doing that in public" kind if sense.
> 
> But that's okay. You're there to make it somewhat better. And in turn, he makes things better for you.

As you and Vergil made your way to the subway station, he asked "Where are we headed first?"

"We're going to be checking out the place by the airport"

"On the other side of town? And we're taking public transportation?" he asked incredulously "The Yamato would cut that time in half"

You gave Vergil a sharp look "And freak people out at the same time? No. Terrible idea"

"But---"

"Plus, the air is so crisp! The changing leaves! The shorter days!"

Vergil scanned the various trees. Red, oranges, yellows and browns.

You smiled softly "And the start of the baking season"

Vergil furrowed his brows and he glanced down at you "You bake all year long, Y/N…"

"Not the point, my dear devilish friend"

Vergil smirked "Oh? And what are you referring to?"

"With the harvest and the changing air, a lot of goods are now in season and dishes get a seasonal makeover" you divulged with a smile "Pumpkins! Cinnamon! Sweet Potatoes! Squash! Rainbow Carrots! The possibilities are endless!"

Vergil as the two of you purchased your tickets "You make a fair point. I seem to recall my mother getting into a baking mood when autumn came around"

"See? It's a feeling in the air!"

When you and Vergil got on the train, it was fairly empty for a Saturday morning. After three stops however, that changed.

A rather large group of people came onto the train; most of them being the local punk scene. It was fine at first until a young couple sat in the seat next to Vergil; the young woman sitting on her boyfriend's lap. 

The two were what one would imagine punk rockers would look like. The girl was wearing a black tank top that showed quite a bit of midriff. Her dark jeans had some heavy acid wash stains and were held up by a belt made of fake bullets. Her hair was dyed red and styled into a mohawk that was half a foot talk. Her boyfriend looked just as wild. He wore a black leather jacket adorned with spikes and ripped black jeans. His hair was buzzed, dyed a mixture of pink and green with black leopard spots.

Vergil seemed fine with the close space. Until the young couple decided to makeout.

It took everything in you to not laugh at Vergil's look of disgust.

\------------------------

When the two of you got off at your stop, Vergil gave a sigh of relief. You let out all of the laughter you held in.

"We are never doing that again" he grumbled.

"Aaaw… it wasn't THAT bad" you teased through your laughter.

Vergil gave you a scowl as you continued to laugh. He eventually asked after a few seconds "Are you done?"

You wiped a tear from your eye as your laughter died down "I'm done"

Vergil huffed as he walked with you out of the station.

After walking for a few, the two of you reach the empty property.

"Is this it?" inquired Vergil.

"Yup" you nodded as you peek through the windows.

Vergil eyed the exterior of the building with a scrutinizing eye "A bit of an eyesore in some places"

"I mean, this place has only been empty for a few months"

"Still… it looks like whoever built it cut some corners"

You stepped back and eyed the bottom of the building. He was right. Some of the cement wall was crumbling. Upon looking around back, you noticed a large puddle coming from the back door.

You winced "Yeah… fixing this place would drain me of my funds"

"So, no?"

"Definitely not"

Vergil nodded "Where to next?"

"Next is a place by the port"

"Alright" as he began to walk with you, he demanded "We are NOT taking the train, again"

You giggled but you agreed to his demand "We'll take the bus. They're never overly crowded"

\--------------------------

When the two of you got the port, you were impressed at how well kept the building was. The sea air was pleasant, too. Until you spotted seagulls lounging behind the building.

You frowned at the thought of poor customers being harassed by seagulls.

When you shared your worry with Vergil, he immediately understood your concern.

One of the seagulls screeched at you causing you to jump with a yelp.

Vergil frowned at your reaction. He glared at the seagull and snarled, causing the bird, along with the rest of the flock, to flee in a panic.

You sighed with a smile "My hero"

"Flying rats…" he muttered.

\--------------------

The other buildings fared no better. From bad pipes to being an area where demons like to gather, none of the buildings spoke to you.

You let out a dejected sigh as you plopped onto a bench "What a day…"

Vergil sat awkwardly. Not entirely sure what to say to you. In his peripheral, he spotted a hot dog cart.

He glanced at you, then back at the cart.

You were looking down at the ground when a gloved hand came into view; a hot dog wrapped in foil in said hand.

You gazed up at Vergil, confused.

"Eat" he simply stated "You haven't eaten since this morning"

You smiled softly in thanks as you accepted the hot dog.

Upon taking the first bite, you could feel your sour mood dissipate.

"Better?" the blue clad hunter as, eating his hot dog.

You hummed "Much"

Vergil accepted the answer and the two of you continued to eat in silence.

"So" he spoke "Are we going back to the shop?"

You shook your head "We have one more place" you handed him the photo of the last building.

Vergil examined it until he read the address "This one is two blocks from the shop"

You nodded "Just a quick walk from Devil May Cry"

Vergil stood and held out his hand "Then let us make haste while the sun is still out"

"Okay. Let's go" you said. You slowly stood with a groan.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tired from being on my feet all day"

Vergil pondered for a moment before leading you down an alleyway.

"Vergil?"

You squeaked when he picked you up bridal style.

"Vergil???"

"Hold on" he commanded.

"What do you mea---" you let out a loud yelp as Vergil jumped from the ground onto the rooftop.

You held on tight as he jumped from building to building until he stopped and dropped into an alley.

When he placed you on the ground, you glared at him "Give me a warning next time!"

Vergil said nothing as an impish smirk crossed his face.

When the two of you got to the empty building, you immediately got a good feeling in your gut "This looks promising"

Vergil couldn't help but agree with you. The building looked so much better compared to the others. Apart from a few cosmetic issues, the building seemed to be in top condition.

After checking every inch of the outside and finding no major issues, your mood skyrocketed "Looks like I found the new location for Sinful Temptations"

"And that's all?"

"Yup. I'll just need to call the agent and let him know that I'm interested" you replied as you stretched "But first… back to the shop. I'm exhausted"

"Shall I carry you back?"

You shot Vergil a mild glare "No thanks! Rather not lose my lunch!"

Vergil smirked at your reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning to the shop after a successful day, Dante and Vergil learn that you plan on putting more work upon yourself and taking out a loan.
> 
> When they look at the expenses of the place and add that on top of any work you will do, Vergil pitches an idea.

When you and Vergil re-entered the shop, Dante was still seated at his desk, taking a nap. Vergil made his way to Dante and smacked him in the middle of his forehead, knocking him out of the chair.

You pinched the bridge of your nose "Vergil…"

Dante woke with a start from the sudden strike "*snore* Wha--- *groan*" he looked up at Vergil with a tired glare "What the hell, Verge?"

"Forgive me, dear brother" Vergil grinned smugly "I wanted to make sure you were still a part of the land of the living"

Dante grumbled as he got back into the chair. When he spotted you in front of the desk "Hey! How'd the search go?"

"Surprisingly well!" you answered with a smile "Found a place about two blocks from here"

Dante smiled at your enthusiasm "That's great! What's the next step?"

"I just need to call the agent and let him know that I found something. The place is a little out of my price range, so I'll need to take out a loan or two. Depending on the inside of the building"

Dante winced "A loan?"

You shrugged "A pretty sizable one, but it's nothing I can't handle" you stretched out your arms with a groan.

"Tired?" the red hunter asked.

"Very. I'm going to take a quick nap before I start on dinner"

Dante was quick to shoot that idea down "Don't worry about that. I'll just have something delivered. You look like you're about to crash onto the floor"

You tried to think of something to say but you were honestly too tired. You slowly made your way to your room and you fell asleep the second you crashed onto your bed.

\-----------------------------------

**Vergil POV**

After their friend had gone to take a short nap, Vergil leaned against the edge of the desk while Dante picked up the phone to order food.

When Vergil didn't hear the sound of dialing, he glanced at Dante and noticed his brother held the phone in his hand but he was staring off into space. Something was on his brother's mind.

"Dante?" Vergil called out to his twin.

Dante snapped from his daze "Just thinking"

"That's a new one" Vergil scoffed.

The red twin shot him a quick glare when he noticed the manila envelope on the edge of his desk.

Dante opened the envelope and went through each property "Which of these did she---" his question was answered when he came to the picture of the property that was mentioned. He couldn't help but wince when he saw the price of the place.

Vergil frowned at his brother's expression "What is it?"

Dante turned the document towards his brother and pointed at the price. Vergil could feel his heart drop.

"Rent will be about 2 grand a month. On top of that, she's likely going to take out loans to fix up the building" Dante explained grimly "Verge, she's going to be in some hefty debt"

Vergil's gut clenched at the thought of someone so hard-working and smart being stressed from debt. He then got an idea "Why don't we offer our services?"

"You mean help her with fixing shit?"

Vergil nodded "Precisely. That way, she'll have one less thing to worry about"

Dante grinned at the idea "I like that. I'm sure Lady, Trish and Nero will want to help"

"It's settled, then?"

"Yup! I'll contact Lady and Trish and let them know what's up. Think can do the same with Nero"

Vergil nodded affirmatively.

"It's a plan, then!"

\--------------------------

**Normal POV**

When you woke from your nap and left your room, you were surprisingly greeted by quiet. You made your way to the kitchen and were greeted by Dante and Vergil.

"Heya, peach! How was the nap?" asked Dante.

You gave him a tired thumbs up "Amazing" you gazed at the takeout that was delivered and noticed something "No pizza, tonight?"

Dante rolled his eyes "I WAS going to order pizza, but my mean brother threatened me"

Vergil glared at Dante as he dug through the brown paper bag.

You giggled as you sat at the table "Alright then. What's on the menu, Vergil?"

"That deli place that you're so fond of"

"The place run by that Italian family?"

"The one and only. I got your favorite. The special and those spicy kettle chips you're so fond of"

You grinned widely "You rock, Vergil!"

Vergil's chest puffed out a bit as Dante snorted "Come on, peach. He doesn't need his ego boosted"

Vergil gave his twin a side glance "The same could be said about you, moron"

Dante ignored the jab as he grabbed his sandwich. He smiled widely as he unwrapped it.

"Your usual?" you asked.

Dante winked "You know it. Roast beef, provolone, oil, vinegar and all the fixins"

"Even olives?" you teased.

"Now you're just being mean"

You stuck your tongue out before turning to Vergil "And you? What's your sammie of choice?"

"Same as Dante. The only difference is that I'm not a child and I actually eat olives"

You snickered as Dante gave his brother a look.

As the three of you ate, Vergil looked over at you.

You glanced at him, confused "Vergil?"

The blue devil gave Dante a questioning look and Dante nodded.

Vergil wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking up "We looked over the building you are interested in. You mentioned that you plan on taking out a loan"

You nodded "Yeah…?"

"We came to the assumption that you would take out a loan for any work the building that might need to be done"

"That is correct…?"

Dante took a large gulp of his soda before saying "Vergil suggested that we help you in that department. Lady, Trish and Nero are willing to help, too"

Your heart jumped at Dante's words "R-really?"

"Yrah. That way, you have on less debt to worry about"

You were quiet for a moment before nodding with a smile "I would love that"

Dante grinned as he added "And hey, it'll be like the first time we met!"

Your heart warmed at the memory "Thank you, Dante"

Dante waved his hand dismissively "Ah. Don't thank me. Verge is the one you made the suggestion"

You turned to Vergil with a warm smile "Thank you, Vergil"

Vergil nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of phone calls, you finally managed to get your hands on the keys to the empty shop.
> 
> All that's left is to fix it up. Luckily for you, your found devil hunting family is there to help you with that.

_ For the next week and a half, you spent most of your time in your room on the phone. You alternated between being on the phone with the agent and Morrison. _

_ You don't know how he knew, but he found out that the place you wanted was a little out of your price range. You had told about wanting to take out a loan and Morrison had decided to be REALLY lenient. _

_ His reasoning? _

_ "You're always good with paying off your debts, Y/N. You're reliable in that department" _

_ It took everything in you to not break down crying while thanking Morrison. _

_ When you got the keys to the place, you were more than eager to get to work. _

_ True to their word, Dante and Vergil called up Lady, Trish and Nero to help you in fixing the place. _

\---------------------------

Upon unlocking the empty building, your nose was assaulted by the smell of mildew and dust.

Dante let out a low whistle "Talk about deja vu, eh peach?"

You chuckled with a smile "Major deja vu"

Nero kicked over a wood slab, causing dust to puff into the air "Nasty…"

You looked over at Nero with a smile "You think this is bad? The first place was SO much worse before Dante and I worked on it" you glanced back at Dante "You remember?"

Dante chuckled "Oh man, do I… There were exposed pipes, the kitchen was filthy, peeling paint and some of the furniture was rotting. The works"

You laughed with Dante "It was awful"

Lady gave you a doubtful look "And Dante helped you the entire way? You hold him at gunpoint or something?"

"Two words: debt relief" you replied with a smirk.

Dante playfully shoved you "You wouldn't have been able to do all of the work without me"

"Heh. Yeah, I know"

And so the hard work began.

Lady and Trish helped you with cleaning the floors and repainting the counters, while the three devil men took care of the furniture.

While you were tossing garbage out onto the curb, you looked over to Nero "Nero?"

The young hunter glanced at you "Yeah?"

"Where's Nico? I'm surprised she isn't here"

"She's working on something. She was really excited about it. Kept going about how you're going to love it"

"Did she tell you what it is she's working on?"

Nero shook his head "Nope. She kept quiet" a small smile crossed Nero's face "Even if she did tell me, do you really think I'd spill?"

You shrugged "Well, I tried"

Nero laughed as he stretched "Well, I'm done up here. The two old men are out back. Do you need any help with the kitchen?"

"I do, actually. Can you go get your father and uncle?"

When the three hybrids stood with you in the kitchen, Dante was the first to ask "What needs to be done, sunshine?"

You said nothing as you simply opened one of the ovens and a plume of black ash poured out.

Vergil's nose scrunched up and Nero waved the smoke from his face. Dante rubbed his chin "Yikes"

"Yeah… I don't think people would appreciate having ashes in their cakes"

Nero made a disgusted noise at the image.

You smacked the oven, I want all three of these replaced. A guy is bringing the replacements in bit and I need these old things gone"

The three were quick to get the old broken ovens out of the kitchen and into the large dumpster out front.

Once the ovens were replaced and the kitchen was cleaned, everything was done. As everyone sat in the now clean front of the shop, relaxing from the past week's hard work, the agency van came to a screeching halt in front of the shop.

Nero grumbled as he shot up from the stool "Do you have to drive like a psycho?!"

Nico stepped out of the van with her signature grin "I got here fast, didn't I?"

Nero rolled his eyes.

You stepped out of the shop with a smile "Nico!"

Nico flashed a grin in your direction as she brought you to the back of the van "You're really going to love these!"

She opened the back doors, to reveal large glass panes.

You cocked your head "Windows?"

"Ah ah ah! NOT just windows!"

You raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah? What's so different about these windows?"

"Demon-proof"

"EH?"

"It took some doing, but I made this glass SO strong that not even the biggest of demons and crash through it"

You stared at the glass with wide eyes "Nico, you absolute madwoman…"

"'Madwoman'?" Nico beamed as she lit a cigarette "I like it"

\---------------------------

After Nico's demon-proof glass was put in place of the old glass and your new sign, courtesy of Dante, was put up, your shop was ready for business.

To celebrate and to thank everyone for their help, you had a few pizzas and wings delivered to Devil May Cry.

When Vergil poured your beer, you whispered into his ear and he nodded. He dinged his glass once getting everyone's attention.

You stood to face everyone, beer in hand "I just want to thank all of you for helping me with fixing up the new Sinful Temptations. Without any of you, I don't think I would have be able to get back on my feet and words will never be able to describe how grateful I am"

Lady patted your shoulder "It's the least we could do, Y/N! We got your back!"

You smiled softly at Lady's kind words before continuing "As a thank you, I am reinstating my 'free goods discount' to all of you"

Dante pulled you into a tight embrace "You kickass, peach!"

You returned the hug, still smiling.

After a few hours, everyone started to leave. Lady and Trish bid you farewell with tight hugs.

Nero and Nico were about to leave when you shot that down.

"I'm going to tell you every time, Nero. You two are always welcome to stay the night"

Nero tried to convince you that they'd be fine driving tonight but you shot down every attempt. He looked to Dante and Vergil for help but they gave him looks that said 'You're on your own'.

"Come on, Nico. I show you one of the spare rooms"

Afterwards, you went back to the lobby to help Dante and Vergil clean up the pizza boxes before heading to be yourself.

\----------------------------------------

**Vergil POV**

After you and their two guests went to sleep, Vergil locked up the shop and turned on the neon light. He bid his brother good night before heading to his room. He changed into his sleep clothes before glancing at his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope. He stared at it for a moment before leaving his room.

For what felt like hours he stood in front of your door, hesitant. He took a breath before softly knocking on your door.

You opened the door, still awake "Vergil?"

Vergil licked his dry lips "May I come in? I have something"

You nodded "Of course" you stepped aside to let him before closing the door "What is it?"

Vergil clenched his fist "I… want to give you this" he said as he held out the envelope.

You took the envelope with a look of confusion "What's this?"

"With every mission I've taken, I've been putting some money away. A rainy day fund of sorts. Since Dante is terrible with money"

"Why are you handing it to me?"

"There is a little over five thousand in that envelope. I was saving it for emergencies but… this is more important. This should hopefully cover the rent of your new shop"

You placed your hand over your mouth in shock as tears welled up in your eyes "Vergil…"

"You have done so much for all of us. For me. From being a friend to showing overall kindness in my darkest moments. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay for tha---" his confab was interrupted when you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in an embrace.

For a few moments, he stood frozen, not entirely sure what to do; until he heard you tremble "Thank you, Vergil… thank you so much" he wordlessly returned the hug, rubbing you back along the way.

For what felt like forever, the two of you remained wrapped in a tight embrace. Vergil felt himself not wanting to let go.

He hesitantly pulled away when he felt you doing the same.

After wiping a few tears, you looked up at him with that sweet smile "Thank you, Vergil…"

Vergil smiled softly as he slightly bowed his head.

You stood on your toes and softly pressed your lips to his forehead "Goodnight…"

Vergil bid you a quiet good night before returning to his quarters.

Once his door was shut, he sunk to the floor, clutching his chest. He could feel his heart going a million miles a minute. He gingerly ran his finger over where you pecked him and his heart clenched at the residual feeling of your lips.

After calming himself down, he settled into bed and his mind went to the smile on your face. Once again, his heart jumped at the thought.  _ What is this? _

He wasn't sure what this feeling was. He hadn't felt something like this for a long time. It wasn't a bad feeling. He knew that for sure.

Whatever the feeling was. He wanted to experience it again.

He eventually dozed off, a thousand thoughts running through his head. All of them involving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb lovesick Vergil, anyone?


End file.
